Kiryu (Godzilla)
Summary Kiryu (機龍, Ki ryū, meaning "machine dragon") is a cybernetically-enhanced mecha. Its mechanical body was built around the remains of the original Godzilla and was later reanimated by the Anti-Megalosaurus Force for the sole purpose of combating the threat posed by kaiju such as Godzilla. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, Multipurpose Fighting System Type-3 (MFS-3) Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown, his skeleton is over 2 million years Classification: Kaiju, Mecha (A mechanical body built around the original Godzilla's skeleton) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Carries a variety of weapons, Can enter a berserker rage if his "Godzilla side" is triggered, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Types 1 and 2; Is usually 60 meters tall, but was 100 meters tall in Godzilla: Unleashed), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Cyborgization (Full), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Can freeze a target to Absolute Zero, Deconstruction and Negates durability with the Absolute Zero Cannon, Resistance to Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted his own Absolute Zero Cannon at point-blank) Attack Potency: Large Country level (His Absolute Zero Cannon is this powerful and has a huge portion of the ocean, his physical attacks could overpower or even hurt Godzilla, who also survived close to the Absolute Zero Cannon). Can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero Cannon. Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed, Supersonic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Can move at Mach 4) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Survived Godzilla's Atomic Breath) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters physically, Dozens of meters with Absolute Zero Cannon. Several hundred meters with beams and missiles. Standard Equipment: *'Two Type-90 Maser Cannons' *'Twin Laser Cannons' *'Wrist-Mounted Blades' (can conduct electricity) *'Rocket Boosters' *'Shoulder-Mounted Rocket Launchers' (each contains six rockets & eight heat-seeking missiles. The launchers can themselves be fired off from the shoulders once emptied as a last resort). *'Absolute Zero Cannon:' Kiryu's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Cannon. Stored in its chest behind a trio of folding panels, the Absolute Zero Cannon fires a ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to Absolute Zero, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. Forty percent of Kiryu's power is devoted to using this weapon. Intelligence: Average (Human-operated). Animalistic when berserk. Weaknesses: Powered by a quintessential DNA computer that may cause Kiryu's "Godzilla side" to take over when Godzilla is placed in danger. Because it has limited power reserves, Kiryu can only be in action for at most two hours or less when the use of Absolute Zero is involved (Absolute Zero Cannon uses up 40% of Kiryu's total energy supply) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Mecha Category:Robots Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users